


the silence

by benicetome



Category: The Rain (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Gen, I don't really know - Freeform, i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-08 04:49:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18887503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benicetome/pseuds/benicetome
Summary: Martin doesn't know who he is anymore, Patrick has never known: will they find each other?





	1. Can you feel the silence?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic in a long long time and I don't even know why I'm posting it, at all! I haven't reread it or I would have never posted it, so be kind. Also, english in not my first language so there may be mistakes, sorry!  
> Title is from "the silence" by Bastille.

It was a rainy day and Patrick really fucking missed high school. Not that he actually liked going to school, he had never even had the possibility of liking it, but everything was much simpler back then. He still had a home, or at least a house, and a family, or at least a father. Now all he had was a shitty car, a shitty car and the shitty apartment he was currently moving into. It was certainly an upgrade from sleeping in his car, but still it was a single-room apartment in a sketchy part of town. But he was used to his life being like this by now. His dad had been right when he said he would never amount to anything in his life, it was clear to him too, now. He hadn’t even managed to leave the town after having been kicked out, like he had meant to. He had just gotten high in his car a lot, slept in it for weeks, and only after having finished the few money he had, realized he was truly really alone. And also that he couldn’t survive without somehow making money. So he had found a job, that he had managed to keep for a week, then another, then another one again. At the end of a long string of places that fired him because he was too useless, or because he showed up high at work, he had finally found a job in a shitty coffee-shop that desperately needed someone. He had been working there for a month and finally made enough money to start paying rent and finally move out his car.  
He should have been proud of himself but he wasn’t. He felt the weight of all those people that had told him he would never go anywhere. They were right, as he had always known they would turn out to be, even when he ignored what they said. His teachers, his bosses, his girlfriends, his own dad, they had all been right in giving up on him, as they all did sooner or later, because he wasn’t worth the effort. He never would. Even now, he was drifting in life, more alone than ever. The only reason he got out of bed was that he needed to go to work to have a bed, and to afford weed and cigarettes. They were the only things that kept him afloat, somehow. It was sad to say, it was sad to think, but his whole life was just as sad and pathetic, after all. Just like the image of him in that exact moment, bringing his few belongings into his house, a cigarette dangling from his mouth and a box occupying both his hands. That was the only box he had to bring up the stairs, and it wasn’t even that heavy. He stopped his internal monologue about the sadness of his life, which his brain kept on repeat for the moments when he wasn’t stoned or at work, to open the door. After having put the box down on the floor, he collapsed on the bed, which was just a mattress without a frame, and lit his cigarette. A few moments after finishing it, he was already fast asleep.


	2. Antarctic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank the people who commented on the first chapter, because they are maybe the only reason I decided to actually continue this! As before I didn't double-check this chapter, because I'm a bit insecure and if I don't post it as soon as I finish it I probably would never do it. I hope you will somehow like it, anyway.  
> Chapter title from a song in my native language that I thought could fit well with this.

When he woke up, he was already late. He had slept all through the night, which was weird when he wasn’t stoned, and also right through his alarm, set for 6:00 a.m. It was now 7 and he was thirty minutes late. He didn’t even bother changing clothes, just grabbed his phone and his pack of cigarettes and ran down the stairs. Thankfully, the coffee shop he worked at was fairly close so he arrived in less than ten minutes.  
When he burst through the door, he didn’t even register his boss sat at one of the few tables occupied with a stranger. He had almost gotten to the staff door when a voice stopped him. “Patrick!” he turned around slowly, steeling himself for what he knew was about to come. This job had already lasted much longer than all the others, so it was just a matter of time before they fired him again. And he had just found a house, too. He had hoped too much this time. His internal monologue was stopped by his boss, a young woman called Beatrice. She had always been nice to him, as nice as you can be with an asshole like he was, but he knew she had a will of steel when needed. “You are late.” she said, looking at him directly in the eyes. He lowered his head and scratched at the back of his neck.  
“I know, I’m sorry” he said, trying to sound as apologetic as possible. “I swear it won’t happen again, I didn’t hear my alarm and I ran as fast as I could…” a laugh interrupted his scrambled apologies. He looked up and Beatrice was laughing like he had said something hilarious. He watched her with confusion. “Don’t worry” she said at last “It’s not like there’s many people at this hour. Just try to not do it every day.” He sighed with relief, nodding. He had truly believed she would fire him for a moment. “But I called you for a reason, so come here” she continued. He walked over to the table where she was seated and only then really noticed the other person sitting with her. It was a man, blonde and with icy eyes. He looked quite cold and Patrick wanted to dislike him on sight, just like he did with basically everyone new he met. Needless to say, he had never had many friends.   
“This is Martin.” Was saying Beatrice meanwhile “He is an old friend of mine. He starts working here today. Martin, this is Patrick. He has been working here for a while and will explain to you everything you need to know.” Martin finally moved his gaze from Beatrice to him. “Nice to meet you.” he said. Patrick just nodded. He knew this was the moment where he made an impression and he didn’t want this guy to think they could be friends. He didn’t want anybody to believe they could be friends with him. It was much better to pretend he was just an asshole and live his life as he had done until now, quietly and without anything of notice. He interrupted the awkward silence that had fallen “Well, I better get ready to work now. See you later, I guess.” He turned on his heels and made a beeline for the backroom, hoping Beatrice wouldn’t call him back. While he was opening the door he heard her say “He’s a bit difficult sometimes, but don’t worry, I’m sure you two will hit it off.”   
“Yeah, good luck with that” he thought bitterly. He so wasn’t looking forward to this new change in his barely stable routine. He didn’t cope well with change and things had already changed so much in the last months. But, he guessed, this was his life now. One new co-worker surely wouldn’t change anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! I know it's still slow and also that the chapter is very short, but I haven't written anything in a long long time so I'm a bit rusty. If you have any advice, I would be glad to receive it! Also even one comment or kudos is enough to motivate me, so yeah if you wish to, please leave it! I still don't really know where this story is going. Also, I hope nobody seemed out of charachter, but it's quite difficult to imagine how they would have been without the rain, you know?

**Author's Note:**

> If you have gotten this far, thank you! Also, I'm sorry to say only this chapter is written right now. I wanted to post it to see if somebody thought it was any good! So, if you think I should continue it please say so! I might cancel it tomorrow morning anyway ahah I don't even know why I'm posting it, as i've never posted anything on here. If you have critical criticism that's welcome too! I was just really sad to see so little fics for this fandom and for my favourite characther so I decided to take matters in my own hands. I hope at least one person liked it just a bit, but even if you didn't, thank you for reading!  
> I know it's also really short so sorry for that, too.


End file.
